


Cat eyes

by Colorkiller



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorkiller/pseuds/Colorkiller
Summary: “You’re the first girlfriend who’s let me try it on them, actually.”





	Cat eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I saw that one scene where Bobby’s like “I’m really good with the Flicky cat one” I just kept thinking about this. Fluff so sweet it will rot your teeth. Because I’m still recovering. And will be for a long while. So if fluff is what you’re into you are in LUCK!

MC sat crosslegged on the floor as Bobby kneeled before her, armed with all the makeup in her arsenal. 

“Which one should I use?” He asked, pursing his lips at the vast assortment arranged neatly in her train case. 

“I’m wearing emerald green tonight.” She offered, and he nodded. 

“Got it.” He was close enough that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. He assessed his choices and plucked out a stick of brown eyeliner. “Alright, close your eyes.” He told her, and as she did, he began to apply her eyeliner.

Ever since he’d told her “I’m surprisingly good at the flicky cat one” she’d been curious to know if it was true. He kept on hand on her cheek to steady her face as he works with his other hand. His strokes are gentle, but not so gentle that they tickle her. 

“You’ve done this before,” she says softly, a question in her voice. 

“Try not to move.” He tells her gently. “Yeah, I may have gone as a cat once or twice for Halloween.” 

MC curls her lip and wrinkles her nose, trying to show her disbelief while moving as little as possible. 

“Oh, alright, you caught me. I used to do my sister’s makeup for her.” He pauses to survey his work for a moment, and MC opens the eye he hasn’t yet worked on. 

“That’s so sweet.” She smiles, and he motions her to close her eyes again as he continues working. 

“You’re the first girlfriend who’s let me try it on them, actually.”

MC feels a blush creep onto her cheeks. She’s strangely proud, this is probably one of the most intimate things she’s ever done. She wonders if he feels it, too.

He starts on her other eye, his motions deliberate and precise. It’s a strange change from his usual, blustery, somewhat clumsy self. Here, his movements are almost elegant, from what she can tell from behind closed eyes. 

After a while, he stops, assesses his work, and as she opens her eyes, she sees him smiling. 

“How does it look?” She asked, and he held up a mirror to her face, beaming proudly. As she saw herself in the mirror, she gasped softly. It was the best cats eye she’d ever seen.

“You just hooked yourself into doing my makeup for life, Bobby!” She laughed, and he just blushed, ducking his head slightly.

“I’m just glad you like it.”


End file.
